Team STRQ watches RWBY!
by Mef the Reaper
Summary: y'know I suck at summary...so here ya go! One day two siblings watched all the terrible things that happened in volume 1-5 in RWBY. having seen enough, They bring team STRQ and the other parents of team RWBY and team JNPR to watch RWBY in order to stop all the horrific things that would happen in the future


_"EM!" A girl with dark black hair and brown eye's called __out__ for her friend "EM!"_

_"Mef!? what is it?!" a boy with dark blue hair and blue eye's yelled back entering the room with the black haired girl. _

_"EM! You have got to see this!" she motioned for the boy to come closer, In which he listened and was now by the girls side._

_"Mef? what is it?" he asked once more._

_The girl frowned and raised her hand forward. "this" she said. A holographic screen __appeared, floating in mid air in front of the girls hand. "watch" she said, her voice was sharp and cold. _

_the screen was black for a second before it flashed white and many different scenes flashed before the two of them. the first one was of a girl with bright blonde hair running to protect another girl with black hair from a fanus man with a Grimm mask. Only to fall and lose her hand. _

_then It flashed again and showed a girl with red hair and green emerald eyes wearing Spartan armour, fighting another girl with black hair and Amber eyes wearing a red dress, both of them showed that they had magic. The battle carried on and soon the red haired girl was on her knees and the black haired girl had shot arrow into the red haired girls chest. Then she shot another arrow and the red haired girl was now fading away._

_Then there was a flash and it showed the blonde haired girl in bed, only with one arm. A girl with Black and red hair with silver eye's walking down a path with a boy with blonde hair and blue eye's, another boy with Black hair with a light pink strip in it, and a girl with short orange hair._

_Then it flashed again to show a farm boy with brown hair and green eyes waking up from a so called nightmare. Then it flashed and that same boy was stumbling back from a mirror and panting hardly. _

_It flashed again and It showed the boy walking alone in a forest with a backpack on his back, talking to himself. _

_then the screen flashed once more to a battle. The boy with Brown hair, the girl with silver eyes, the blonde boy, the orange haired girl, the black haired girl with the pink stripe, the blonde girl that had lost her arm but now had a new prosthetic one , and a new girl with white hair a blue eyes and a man with black hair and red eye's, all fighting against that same girl who killed the red haired girl, A Lion fanus, a girl with mint green hair and a boy with grey hair, with a tall and buff man with brown hair. _

_The screen flashed once more to see the brown haired boy with green eye's getting punched by the man with black hair and red eyes. then the brown haired boy grabbing his head and screaming to get someone out._

_then it flashed again and the battle of beacon and haven flashed before the two peoples eyes. Ending in a few seconds._

_The screen was now black._

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" the boy with blue hair exclaimed._

_"that was some other kids future!" the girl with black hair told him "this is what some students who want to become huntsmen have to go through before they even graduate!" _

_The boy's eyes widened "oh, my, oum!" he yelled "We have to do something! is there any decisions that might of made that happen?" he asked the girl._

_"yes," she said "many" she shook her head slowly "we have to show them their future!" she exclaimed in __realisation._

_"wait! but we can't do that! we aren't aloud to show people their future!" the boy yelled in __frustration._

_"no," the girl said "but their parents made many mistakes that lead to that as well! so we need to show them!" _

_the boy nodded "I guess we can do that..." he said wandering off into thoughts. _

_"yes, well bring them from back when they were 18" the girl said. "Em! get me my scythe" she said seriously._

_"get your own! I need to get my staff!" he yelled as he left the room._

_"ugh!" the girl groaned like a child "fine" and with that..._

_She left to the other direction._


End file.
